The present invention relates to a belt, track or surface having an array of cleats for improving traction with opposed surfaces or objects engaged by the belt, track or cleated-surface, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a cleat assembly for use in forming a belt, track or like cleated-surface.
Various apparatus, devices, and the like are provided with a surface that includes grips, cleats, or the like for purposes of improving traction between opposed engaging surfaces. Solely for purposes of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,309 and 6,857,490 B2 issued to the inventor of the present application, Robert T. Quigg, disclose wheelchairs able to traverse an obstacle such as a set of stairs. These wheelchairs have track assemblies with endless belts adapted to engage the outer corner edges of steps, curbs and like obstacles to permit the wheelchair to safely ascend and descend such obstacles. The endless belts of such track assemblies include cleats to improve traction with the corner edges of steps.
The need for readily and safely ascending and/or descending stairs, curbs or other obstacles is not limited solely to wheelchairs. For example, any load carrying device or vehicle used to move relatively bulky or heavy loads or relatively fragile scientific equipment, furniture, or the like may also benefit from improved traction when ascending and/or descending stairs or like obstacles. For instance, such apparatus may include hand trucks, hand carts, and remote-controlled vehicles such as bomb detonating devices, tanks and the like. The use of cleats are not limited to endless belts but also can be used on surfaces of apparatus having reciprocating feet or other means used to support and propel an apparatus along a surface.
A further example where an improvement of traction may be beneficial is with respect to conveyers and like moving surfaces on which objects are supported and conveyed. For example, the surface of a conveyor can include cleats to grip objects being conveyed, particularly when the objects are being conveyed up or down a sloped portion of the conveyor.
Although the aforementioned stair-climbing wheelchairs, remote-controlled tanks, load carrying vehicles, conveyors and the like may function in a satisfactory manner for their intended purpose, there is a need for an improved belt, track or surface of a stair-climbing or crawling apparatus, load-carrying vehicle or cart, remote-controlled vehicle or tank, or conveyer which is able to readily and safely ascend and/or descend stairs, curbs, slopes and like obstacles and/or provide improved traction with underlying surfaces or objects supported thereon.